Suprises
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Simon has a suprise for Kaylee. ONESHOT


While, listening to this song I get this idea... yes it is a song fic.

yes, I am a million and I own firefy... but I'm still trying to figure out why I cancel it? lol Oh, I don' t own either.

* * *

" Close you eyes." Simon told Kaylee.

"What?" Kaylee said kind of confused.

" I have a surprise for you. So close them" Simon demanded.

Kaylee giggled and closed her eyes.

" Alright give me you hand." Simon said.

Kaylee gave Simon her hand ,trusting him completely not to walk her into a walk a wall or something, Simon led Kaylee into his room.

"Ok, you can open them now."

Kaylee open her eyes and was totally unprepared for what she saw. In Simon room there was a small table set for two, in the middle of the table there was two long red candles. Giving it that perfect romantic feeling.

"Kaylee" Simon held out a single rose for Kaylee to take, which she did. " Your dinner awaits."

" Now." Simon said pulling out Kaylee chair for her. " The special tonight is pasta and for desert strawberries." Kaylee didn't know what was better Simon doing all of this for her or the look of these red delicious strawberries.

"Oh, Simon you didn't have to do this." Kaylee said when the dinner was done.

"But I wanted too." He pulled her in as close as he could and kiss her. It was the most passion kiss he had ever had. " Now, you stay there… I have one for surprise." He said rushing off to the other side of the room.

"Simon this is too much." Kaylee said.

"Nothing is too much for you." And the music started to play. Simon found his way back to where Kaylee was sitting and held out his hand. "Dance with me Kaylee." Kaylee took it. There was no way she could say no to him.

"This is a beautiful song." Kaylee said as they dance slowly dance around the room

"It reminders me of you." Simon stated.

_he's a yellow pair of running shoSes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody _

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

It was always the end of the song when Simon let go of Kaylee hand and when down on one knee. Kaylee held her breathe.

" Kaylee Frye…" He stopped and looked in her eyes, which looked like they were going to cry. "Listen, Kaylee. I know that I say the wrong thing and sometimes I look really stupid, specially around you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. " All I can say is that it will happen again and you'll get mad, but what I'm saying right might be the only right thing that comes out of my mouth."

"Simon." Kaylee said getting a little chocked up. " What are you trying to say."

" Kaylee, will you be mine wife." Simon didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"Oh, yes… yes, yes, yes." Kaylee repeated so many times. Then Kaylee left Simon side.

"Kaylee, where are you going?" Simon wonder.

"Just to shut the door." She did as she said.

"Oh!" Simon said.

The end!


End file.
